The present invention relates to an edge protecting frame for plate-shaped structural elements.
More particularly, it relates to such an edge protecting frame which is composed of several edge protecting strips connected in the abutment region by corner connectors and provided with harpoon webs engageable in grooves of the structural elements to be fixed. The edge protecting frames of the above mentioned type are used for protecting the peripheral end edges of the structural elements or the edges of the visible sides. In the latter case the frame are identified as blind or cover frames. The plate-shaped structural elements can be for example furniture doors, kitchen work plates, cover plates for kitchen electrical devices and other structural elements.
In the known edge protecting frames, the harpoon webs are formed integrally on the edge protecting strips. Conventionally, the end side of each edge protecting strip is cut to form a bevel. This results in very high manufacturing expenses. Moreover the material costs especially in the event of high-grade materials are very high as well.